How to be One
by Annaya Kiera
Summary: This is a prequel to "As One We Fight" so read this first! River has just been inserted into Anne, loving mother of 3 and abused wife. When Anne doesn't fade she can't reconcile her old life with the new and it unsettles River. What can they do to find a common ground to co-exist without one or both losing their minds? And is River willing to risk everything for Anne's new cause?
1. Prologue- Waking up Human

**A/N: This story is sort of a prequel to As One We Fight. I was looking over my first chapter for that story last night and realized that I didn't have enough back story for that story yet, so I decided to start this one. I will leave the other one up for when I get back to that, but I will be primarily working on this one now. Read this first and probably don't read the other part unless you want spoilers. So on we go...**

* * *

Prologue: River- Waking up Human

Waking up in a new world is always different, always new. There are different senses and emotions; different hosts. The one thing that is always the same though, my first experience is always my host's last memory. This time was no different.

**Jim was dragging me into the house, his grip on my arm tight enough to bruise. He was drunk again. Jim was a mean drunk, and even though he always apologized for it afterwards I knew he never meant it. So why did I stay with him? Oh, yeah, our children.**

**My children meant everything to me and I would do anything to keep them safe from this monster.**

** "****Jim, wait," I tried to reason with him even though I knew it was hopeless.**

** "****Shut your demmed mouth, Anne," he slurred, pulling me further into the house as I looked around frantically praying the children had hidden themselves like I had told them when their father was in these moods. Not seeing any sign of them I sighed. The sigh turned into a cry of pain as Jim whipped me around and into our room, throwing me in the direction of the bed.**

** "****Momma."**

**Dread filled me as I lifted my head to look into the surprised eyes of Davie, my two year old son. Next to him stood Callie and Candice, my twin six year old daughters. All three were staring at me and Jim with identical terrified expressions.**

** "****Daddy?" Callie asked, confused.**

**Oh no, oh God no! What had possessed them to come in here, now, when their father was at his worst? I threw myself between my children and the man who would try to hurt them. My back to my children I raised my head to glare defiantly at Jim…but he wasn't standing there anymore.**

**I blinked in surprise and stared at the man who was not my husband, who now stood in the doorway to my bedroom. Looking down I saw Jim, a crumpled form on the floor at his feet. Was he a good samaritan that had heard our fight and come to my rescue? What was that weird little silver can he held in his hand.**

** "****Thank-thank you," I managed to whisper as I continued to stare at the man in my doorway.**

** "****You are most welcome, human." He stepped forward closer to me and bent down. Human? Why was he talking like that? "I am exceedingly sorry for this, but it is for the best." He turned the can toward me and sprayed a fine mist into my face. As my vision began to dim I turned back toward my children to make sure they were still safe. They had not moved from where they had stood and all three looked on as I collapsed onto the floor with expressions of utter calm and satisfaction, their eyes glowing a weird blue in the light.**

** "****Thank you seeker," Davie said in a serious, adult voice. "I could not live one more minute with that male human. He was absolutely horrible!" My vision blacked out and my last thought was that my children had been body snatched by aliens.**

I came back to myself and thought over the memory I had just experienced. The emotions of fear from my husband and needing to protect my children were still strong. I wanted to open my eyes and go find them, to make sure they were safe. To make sure Jim hadn't hurt them.

But then my own rational thought returned and I realized that a Soul must have been inserted into Jim as well, and there was no way that a Soul would hurt anyone, much less a child. With that comforting thought I skimmed through a few more of Anne's memories, getting to know the host I would be living with.

I slowly became aware of light filtering through my closed eyelids and realized that it must either be daytime or there were bright lights shining on me. Chancing to open my eyes I squinted at the bright light and shut them immediately.

"Welcome to Earth," a gentle voice said and I heard soft footsteps moving closer to me. "How are you assimilating?" the voice continued.

I opened my mouth and willed words to form. "Well…I think."

The light dimmed a little and the voice of the healer continued. "You may open your eyes again. The light is not as harsh as it was."

I opened my eyes and blinked up at the healer who stood over me. I studied her face and compared it to other human faces I had seen in my memories. I never remembered seeing any creature quite like humans in any of my other worlds. There was something very pleasing about the human form that I especially liked.

"Better?" she asked and when I nodded she smiled. "Your records say that you have been on three other planets and you had a different name on each. What would you like to be called here?"

I vaguely remembered half memory, half dream, my other lives. I could not think of what I had been called on those planets, but when I asked the healer she told me that here we called them bears, flowers and bats. My last life had been on the planet of the flowers, so I told the healer that I wished to be called by that name.

She nodded and smiled. "Then, welcome to Earth, Upon the River Bend. Would you like to see your family?"

My family. Yes, I would very much like to see my children.

_My children_, a voice inside me head insisted and I started in surprise. What was that?

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so here's the first chapter of my story. Let me know what you think and if you liked it so far. I know where I'm going for the next few chapters so if work doesn't get me too bogged down I should be able to get those out now that its fresh in my mind. Thanks in advance for any likes/comments you leave. :)**


	2. 1- A Prisoner in my own Head

**A/N: OK, so I don't really like this chapter, but this is an important step to getting onto the next step in their journey and to figuring out why they do what they do. Not much really goes on here, but I have some action planned for a couple chapters ahead of this, and in chapter 3 we meet someone who is very important to a turning point in this story and in River/Anne's lives. This chapter starts out a few months after the prequel, so they've had some time to get used to their new lives and to each other.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Anne- A Prisoner in my own head

I looked out through my eyes, but I couldn't move my head to look out the window and watch the familiar scenery roll past. I was aware of the taste of the chocolate on my tongue, but I hadn't eaten any. I could feel the soft cotton of the ugly pink sweater that she had put us in, but I couldn't rip it off and throw it away like I wanted to.

Whatever I did was dictated by her, the worm that lived inside my head and controlled my body's every motion and action. It was her that had taken my life from me, and I hated her for it. She visibly winced as the emotion rolled through her consciousness and I was aware of her trying to push me back. At first she had tried to tell me to leave, to go away, that this body was hers, but I had just fought harder and yelled louder in our head.

Now she just ignored me, or tried to.

"River," my husband called and she turned toward him.

_He's not my mate! _I told her as she mentally referred to him that way.

"Yes, Storm," she answered in a pleasant voice.

I didn't get their names either. His was Windswept Storm on Rough Seas, or something to that affect. Which I grudgingly admitted, when she wasn't paying attention, was kinda cool to be able to name yourself; but because it was these aliens I loathed the whole concept very vocally to her whenever she would listen.

I knew I was essentially bitching to myself, which was kind of pointless, but I knew it bothered her as well, so I didn't try to restrain my anger and annoyance.

"River?" Storm called again.

She started in surprise and looked over at him.

"Yes?" she asked again.

"Are you alright," he asked. "I asked if you would like to go see that new movie that just came out."

"Oh," River said, blinking and gulping. "I'm sorry. I was thinking. Yes, that would be a really good idea. I would like that." Storm nodded and turned his attention back toward the road.

I mentally smiled, knowing I was what she had been thinking about. I sighed, realizing they were going to watch one of their boring Soul movies though. Once the Souls had officially taken over the human race they had changed the way everything was done, and unfortunately that included how movies were made. Now, there was no violence, no action, no horror. Not that I ever liked horror movies, but I'd prefer one of those to one of the Soul's fluffy, nonsense movies any day.

Storm pulled the car into the driveway of their home, though not the same one I had lived in with Jim and my children. The memories of what Jim had done to me and the children in that house had horrified both River and Storm. They had mutually decided to move to a different home to calm their own emotions.

I would not thank her, but I was glad of it.

As they exited the car the door of the house opened. My baby boy came walking out calmly and smiled from the front porch. He stayed where he was until River and Storm reached him and then held up a hand toward River. She took it in hers and they walked back into the house.

"How was your day while we were away?" River asked him as they continued further into the house.

"It was good, mother. We worked on our language skills for most of the day, and then turned our attention to the homework we had to do from school."

I listened to his serious little speech and reminded myself for the hundredth time that this was not my baby anymore. This calm child in front of me was nothing like my rambunctious two year-old who would have met me at the door by running into my arms and laughing, a huge smile on his face as he told me everything he had done since I'd been gone in a rushed, excited voice until he was out of breath.

This child was not my child. He was River's now, and I couldn't stand that.

She winced again, but hid it by turning her head as she bent down to his level. "What language are you working on now?" she asked in a calm voice, though I heard the slight hitch in her tone. I felt her own sadness as she ran her fingers lightly though his soft hair, and I wondered if my emotions affected how she felt as well.

"Latin," he answered simply. "Will you make sustenance for us? I ate a few hours ago, but this body is hungry again."

River nodded and stood up, making her way toward the kitchen. As she cooked I couldn't help but wonder if River loved my children. If she could remember what they used to be through my memories. Did she prefer them as they were now, or did she miss my human children as much as I did?

"Of course I miss them," River whispered almost to herself as she set the table and laid out the food she had cooked. Then she called the children and Storm to the table for dinner and they all sat down to eat.

Before it had been a struggle to get my whole family at the same table at once, now I would give anything to have them begging to eat in front of the TV and complaining that they didn't want to eat the broccoli that was on their plates.

I had my family right in front of me, all together and happy, and yet they were so far gone that I knew I could never have them back.

* * *

**A/N: So if you've read this far, let me know what you think of it so far. Do you like it? If not, what don't you like about it? Do you think I should continue? Anything...thanks in advance if you leave me a review. Hearing from you guys makes me think that maybe someone else besides myself is getting something out of what I'm doing here. Till next time...**


	3. 2- Conflicting Emotions

**A/N: So I know the first couple chapters, the last one particularly might have been a bit hard to get through as not much was going on. This chapter was a bit hard to write in the beginning, so excuse me if it sounds a little rough. But if you've stuck it out this far with me, thanks a lot. In this chapter River is overwhelmed by Anne's grief and can no longer stand the intense emotions about her changed 'll have to read to see what happens...**

* * *

Chapter 2-River-Conflicting Emotions

My emotions about my family had gotten worse as the days went on. It got to the point where I couldn't look my children in the eyes because Anne would shudder every time she saw the silver lining around their pupils, and I couldn't stand for Storm to touch me, because the memories of what Jim, Anne's husband, had done to this body both emotionally and physically became too strong when he was near.

I began staying out later, almost camping out in coffee shops—when it wasn't suspicious—with my computer and my memories. Since I had been to a number of different planets I had been asked to contribute to an anthology that was meant to describe all the other worlds. The book's purpose was to give Souls a better idea of what the other worlds were like when they came to the end of their lives and it was their time to move on.

My emotions were bearable when I was away from the house, and I thought at times that I was getting more used to this body and this life, but then there were nights when I would walk back into the house to see our three children sitting on the couch, still as statues as they watched a Soul approved program on the television and see Storm making a home cooked meal and smiling at the children in such a gentle way that all the old feelings came swirling back.

"River?" I looked up to see Storm right in front of me, concerned and worried. It was wrong that he should be acting this way, that he should care so much. Those gentle emotions on that face disgusted Anne. "Are you alright? You are crying."

I lifted a hand to my cheek and realized he was right. Before the children could notice I hurried out the back door and sat in a patio chair in the dark, trying to regain my emotions and my sense of being. I was taking on too many of Anne's emotions and it was breaking my resolve down; to what I didn't know, but I couldn't take much more of this.

Storm sighed as he came out and sat silently beside me. "The emotions are too strong."

It wasn't a question, I knew, but I nodded slowly. "This body hastes your host with every cell that lives in it." I couldn't tell him that we also couldn't stand how the presence of the Souls changed the children beyond any of Anne's recognition.

_That's kind of a roundabout way of saying I hate him, but I can agree with that,_ Anne answered in my head.

_Be quiet, for once,_ I begged her silently, more tears flowing down my cheeks uncontrollably.

Storm sighed again. "We tried, River, but maybe we need some time apart."

I looked up at him through watery eyes, not sure what he meant. "You want me to leave?"

Storm looked away rather than face me. "Maybe you should take some time away and go see your Healer, just for a short while. Your uncontrollable emotions are starting to show and that's affecting the children."

"The children?" Wasn't he concerned with how it was affecting me? Was I being too selfish?

"They'll be fine with me…till you return," Storm added, but he still wouldn't look at me.

_No they won't! He's a horrible father_, Anne yelled, suddenly afraid.

_Your husband was a horrible father,_ I told her, _Storm is a true example of a Soul. He would never hurt your children._

Anne didn't answer, but I knew what she was thinking. Not her husband, and not her children. Not anymore.

Funny how that caused me as much pain now as it did Anne.

"River?"

I looked back up at Storm who now looked down at me with a worried frown again.

"I will pack a bag tonight and go see my Healer," I answered.

Storm nodded and smiled at my good decision.

* * *

The next morning I got in my car, set the GPS to my destination and drove away from my family. They weren't there to watch me leave; they had already said a calm goodbye to me inside. I wondered if that goodbye would have been any different if any of them knew they were never going to see me again.

I hadn't even made that conscious decision to never return until the house had disappeared in my rear view mirror and I suddenly felt lighter, as if a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

_Will you miss them?_ I asked Anne, when I caught her sadness.

_Not as they are now,_ she said sadly, _but as they were. I will always miss the children I see in my memories, from before._

I knew what she meant. Before we Souls came, before they were implanted.

"Me too," I whispered in the quiet of my car.

* * *

**A/N: Will leaving behind a family she can no longer relate to and getting a change of scenery help either River or Anne? I didn't want to have them leaving the children behind, but I think I'm having as hard a time as Anne is in not realizing that they're not really her children anymore, so it's not as hard as it might be. Let me know what you think about this chapter, and how you think the story is going so far, really anything will help me and encourage me to keep writing this. Thanks for reading. (The next two chapters should be up relatively soon. The next one is already written in the computer, I just need to read it over before posting it and chapter 4 needs to be copied over from my notebook and revised a bit. This chapter gave me a bit of trouble so I was able to get the latter two written out more.)**


	4. 3- A Lamb in the Lion's Den

**A/N:This is a bit of a short chapter, but it puts an important twist into the story line. Not quite sure if I like how this chapter came out, but read it and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 3-Anne-A Lamb in the Lion's Den

The Healer had referred River to a Comforter, who had suggested River get a job working with other children and stay in the area to work out her emotional problems. In the meantime we had been put up in a really nice hotel room, which resembled more a small apartment or one of those extended stay hotels I remembered staying in once. It had its own little kitchenette and there was a free Laundromat on the main floor, plus we got free breakfast every morning.

I don't exactly understand what River's job was supposed to be, I just knew that we worked at a day care of some kind and we took the Soul children outside for play time for two hours every day. We didn't really have to do anything, being Soul children they didn't run around and hurt themselves, they didn't start fights with each other or get mad and throw things. They didn't really even play on the huge jungle gym that sat in the middle of the yard.

There were only a few children that scaled at huge structure to play in the top towers. One in particular caught my attention one day and I tried to focus in on him, but of course I no longer had control of my body.

_Wait, River! That child,_ I shouted, excited and scared.

_What?_ She asked silently.

_Look at him again. There's something different about him,_ I wasn't sure if I was hoping I was right or wrong.

River centered her attention on the young boy being pushed on the swing by his mother. Suddenly he burst out laughing and the childish glee in his smile had us both gasping.

"Human," River whispered, and then, _he's still human!_

I wanted to hold him in my arms so bad, it was almost a physical need. River stood and took a single step toward the child before realizing what she was doing. After thinking about it for a moment, she looked around before carefully approaching mother and son.

The mother looked up at us, her eyes wide with fear before she blinked and cleared her expression.

"Hi," River said awkwardly. "I am sorry to interrupt, but I saw you from across the play yard. I watch over the other children here and I just wanted to say that he is adorable."

Her face suddenly broke into a huge smile and she stood, easily controlling her wiggling child who demanded to be put down. "Thank you," she said. "I'm Dewshine and this is Forrest Mist. I call him Forrest for short."

"It is nice to meet both of you. Hello, Forrest," River smiled at the child who gave her a toothy grin in return. It was so adorable and so human that my heart broke just watching him. "You gave him a Soul name?" River asked.

Dewshine nodded. "He was conceived after I was implanted in this host. I wished to give him a unique name that would mean something to our people, something that would make him special."

River nodded, smiling still. She didn't say that the Soul who took over his body eventually would probably change his name. It seemed to be the furthest thought from this young mother's mind.

We couldn't stop thinking about it though. I didn't know if I liked Dewshine for caring for her young son so much, or hated her because she would eventually allow a Soul into that young body and kill the bright child who stood before us.

After that Dewshine came with her human son every day. She would sit next to Forrest and we would all watch him play in the yard and on the jungle gym. He mostly had it to himself, though a few other Soul children explored the towering structure and slides on occasion.

Most of the Soul children sat around with books or watched teaching videos on their miniature TVs that looked like my old iPad.

They could have been normal children at any park, except I could see one who looked about four doing complicated arithmetic in a book labeled trigonometry.

But they were all mostly quiet, even the few who played on the jungle gym. It was decidedly disquieting, especially with my memories of coming to a playground very much like this one and barely being able to think with all the screaming, yelling and laughing that I was used to.

But Dewshine was nice, for a Soul, and I enjoyed seeing her young son enjoy being human and playing as a child should. It gave me hope, where before I had only been angry and sad.

* * *

**A/N: So, we meet our first human and he's a helpless child, stuck in the middle of a war that he knows nothing about. What will River and Anne do now? Action chapter next, so stay tuned! We're getting into the good part of the story now. :) **

**So if you read this, I would really appreciate hearing what you think. Even a simple one line sentence would give me the boost I need to write more chapters and get them out quicker. :D**


	5. 4-Descisions on Loyalty and Life

**A/N: Hey again. Sorry it took me a while to get this next chapter out. I wanted to have this up last night but I was working on a special cricut project for an event that was today, so my writing and review of this chapter had to wait. Anyway, this chapter marks a huge turning event in the story and how Anne and River find the reason and meaning for their dual existence. Stay tuned for more exciting adventures and for the addition of new main characters as well. It's a bit long, but its worth it. A lot happens here and things are about to change in their lives very soon as they take the first steps on their new adventure together.**

* * *

Chapter 4-River-Decisions on Loyalty and Life

One morning, a few weeks after I had started my new job, Dewshine was already sitting on our bench when I took the children outside. I had begun to think of her as a friend and I hurried over to greet her, knowing the children did not need my help settling in.

I knew something was wrong before I even reached her though. Her usual sunny smile was absent and her head was downturned. A struggling Forrest was held tight in her arms, her knuckles white where she gripped her own arms to keep him still. I quietly sat down beside her, so as not to draw too much attention to her distress, and realized by her tear-streaked face that she had been crying.

Unsure if I should say anything I laid a hand on her shoulder. I was not used to having to comfort anyone, as Souls were not prone to human's eratic emotions. She looked up at me and her bottom lip trembled, a few more stray tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Dewshine…?" I didn't know how to ask what was wrong or if I should even pry into her affairs.

"He wants to implant my child," she whispered, her voice thick with unshed tears and emotion.

I didn't know who this 'he' was, but I immediately knew what she was talking about and my stomach dropped a minute before Anne realized what was going on.

_No!_ Anne gasped, horrified. Her protective instinct almost had me reaching out to pull Forrest into my own arms.

"Who wants to?" I asked. It was usually a Soul's prerogative to allow their children to grow up however they wanted. If Dewshine wanted Forrest to stay human, wasn't it her right to do so?

"My Host's husband," Dewshine continued. "I stayed with him after implantation because my host loved him, and so I love him now as well. I mean, he's not a bad Soul and he was alright with me keeping Forrest human as long as I wanted so he could grow up. But he has a friend who's a Seeker and the Seeker said we should do it now before the host got too old.

"So now Fire Dancer is convinced we should do it now and he already made plans to take Forrest in to see a Healer in two days to get implanted. And I don't want him to be, I mean I love our people, but I've also grown to love my son. And I've seen how other Host children change once a Soul is implanted…he won't be my baby anymore, after…and its…I can't…" her broken babbling broke off into gasps as she struggled to breath. I didn't know why she was hyperventilating or what I should do.

"Breathe, Dewshine," I instructed, all too aware of Anne listening in the back of my head. I could feel her mind working furiously, planning…something, but I didn't have the time to figure out what as I coaxed Dewshine down from her nervous breakdown.

"Have you tried talking to him?" I asked, because Anne wanted to know.

Dewshine nodded. "We argued last night. An actual, shouting, argument about implanting our son. Well, I shouted, he just sat there calmly explaining the reasons why he was right and it was the best course of action and then he just announced that he already had an appoint to take Forrest in for implantation and that he had already chosen a Soul for our child…like it was nothing. Like I should be happy!"

Most would be happy. I guess we're the exception to that rule now as well.

_Tell her to be quiet, _Anne insisted, _She's attracting attention with her hysterics._

Cautiously looking around I realized a number of Soul children were staring at us instead of playing or reading whatever they had brought out with them.

"Dewshine, maybe you should keep your voice a little lower," I said, uncertain how she was going to take that suggestion in her frantic state.

"Why? What's the point," she said. Her voice had not yet reached a level that could be called shouting, but it was still much louder and shriller than most Souls spoke. If she wasn't careful the Seekers wouldn't just be coming for Forrest.

_Tell her there's a way to save him,_ Anne insisted.

_And what do I tell her when she asks how, Anne? It's impossible!_

_Is it only impossible because you don't know of a way? Or do you not want there to be a way to save the child?_ Anne wasn't accusing, she was simply asking. She seemed quietly serious, as though my answer meant a lot to her.

_Of course I care, Anne. But if her husband has a Seeker behind him there's no way she can stop this from happening._

_Maybe she can't,_ Anne answered, _But we can._

About to answer in the negative, I hesitated. _What do you mean?_ I asked.

_We can take him,_ Anne repeated.

_And do what with him, Anne? We're no more able to stop a Seeker's will than she is._

_We can if we leave, disappear, go somewhere where they can't find us._

_And how will we do that? The Seekers will look for us. We can't survive out in the wild, away from Souls. It's a death sentence if we try!_

_You can't, but I can,_ Anne insisted, _I've gone camping before. I know how to hunt and what plants we can eat. If it comes down to it, I can keep both us and the child fed and healthy._

_And with a screaming child, anything you can come up with will be ten times harder than you think! _I was having an argument with someone I couldn't walk away from when I didn't like what was going on; it was entirely frustrating.

_Isn't it worth it though?_ Anne asked and that brought my train of thought to an abrupt halt because I realized I had actually been contemplating Anne's idea this whole time.

Dewshine was too caught up in her own woes to realize my lapse in the conversation. Her head was bent toward her child and she sounded like a woman desperate to save her baby any way she could.

_We would need a better plan than simply grabbing the child and making a run for it, _I said reasonably.

_Agreed,_ Anne answered, though she still wished to reach out and bring the child into our arms.

I wondered when I had agreed to this madness and sighed.

"I'll take him," I suddenly spoke up, keeping my voice low so there was no chance of anyone overhearing.

She looked up at us suddenly, her cheeks tearstained, her eyes watery and red, and wide with shock. "W-what?" she asked, her voice the lowest it had been since she started talking.

"I'll take him," I repeated. "Secretly," I added looking around to let her know that some Souls were still watching.

She took a deep, watery breathe and looked around as well without lifting her head, noticing all the eyes on us for the first time. "Why w-would you…?" she breathed out.

"My Host was very close to her children. I have all the memories of what they were like before they were implanted. I know the pain of dealing with Soul children that are no longer the children we remember them to be," I was hoping that by admitting this I could gain Dewshine's trust. If she was in fact a Seeker in disguise I was giving her everything she needed to turn me over to other Seekers and take me away from Anne. I realized in that moment how much Anne was coming to mean to me.

Dewshine was quiet for so long that I started to think that she really was a Seeker.

"What would you do? Where would you go?" she asked softly.

"I don't know. Anywhere, away. I'm willing to do this to save him, Dewshine, but I can't do anything unless you help me."

She nodded and moved to hand Forrest over to me. I took him from her arms and settled him on my lap, bouncing him to keep him calm. "Take him. Go," she said, staring at me hopefully.

I shook my head. "No, not here. Not now," I told her. "We need to do this in a way that no one suspects either of us."

Dewshine bit her lip and nodded. "Sorry, I'm not used to doing things…secretly. What-what should we do then?"

"Take Forrest home. Tell Fire Dancer that you've changed your mind. That you see his side of things and you agree. Then tell him that you want to take Forrest on one last trip to someplace he likes. A park, a zoo, something out of town. Then we can meet at a rest stop tomorrow night and make the exchange."

Dewshine nodded. "I know where to take him. Do you know the rest stop off highway 18…"

I nodded. "Eight o'clock."

Dewshine nodded. "I-I'll be there." She took Forrest back and stood as calmly as possible. Then she walked away from the play yard and I sat back as confidently as I could with all the eyes still on me.

_We have a lot of planning to do,_ I said to Anne.

* * *

**A/N:OK, so that's it. A staged kidnapping rescue will soon be staged for this little child's life. And then, off into the great unknown. If you read this, send me a review, let me know what you thought about the direction I've taken my little story and if you like it. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
